Cody's Sick Day
by shiki94
Summary: Cody Rhodes is at home sick with the flu, and as a result, he can't go to any of the shows. How exactly will he get better? With the help of two dorky Chickbuster nurses, that's how. (Two-shot fic)
1. Diagnosis: A Sick Rhodes

**The idea for this came from when my Cody muse got sick and my Kaitlyn muse and my OC Alex decided to play nurses and take care of him (plus, I think this was the perfect thing to stop my OC from getting paranoid and thinking that everyone that gets sick has the zombie sickness from The Walking Dead). I've split this up into two chapters, so the second should be up soon. And usual disclaimer: I own none of the Superstars and Divas used in this...not even Mary Williams (who will be brought up in chapter 2), she's the OC of foldintothenight. I only own the idea and Alex. So, read on and enjoy. =)**

Reaching for the box of Kleenex, Cody Rhodes blew his nose for what felt, to him, like the hundredth time that day. He didn't even know how, but somehow he caught the flu and was dealing with a full onset of the seasonal cold bug. The funny thing about his situation was that he made sure not to come into to contact with anyone sick and to always wash his hands, so the fact that he was sick now didn't seem to make any sense to the second generation Superstar. Instead of trying to think back over what led up to him getting sick, Cody pried himself out of the comfort of his bed and dragged his sore body to his bathroom in the hopes of finding a thermometer. Once Cody was able to find one, he turned it on and, sticking it in his mouth under his tongue, waited for the device to let him know what his temperature was. As soon as he heard the beeping of the thermometer, Cody took it out of his mouth only to see that his temperature was 100.4 degrees. Groaning, Cody shuffled down the hall and into his living room where he landed on one of the couches.

'Well isn't this just perfect? I just had to get sick at one of the highest points of my career,' Cody thought as he dragged a hand down his face. Not wanting to sit around and mope all day, Cody looked around for a phone in the hopes of trying to call his older brother, Dustin Runnels, better known as Goldust, and let him know that he wouldn't be able to go to RAW with him and compete that night. Just as he made a reach for the telephone that was nearest him, Cody heard a knock at the door. 'I wonder who this could possibly be,' thought Cody as he managed to pick himself up from the couch and make his way slowly to his front door.

Throwing open the door, Cody saw that it was just the person that he was trying to get in touch with. "Dustin? What are you doing here?" Cody asked, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

"I was coming by here to pick you up, Cody. Although, judging from how you're sounding and from how you look, something's telling me that you aren't feeling too well," Dustin said, walking into his younger brother's house.

"You'd be right in guessing that I'm not exactly feeling 100% right now. I've been feeling bad for the past few days and today when I woke up, I just felt like I couldn't move at all without most of my joints popping like bubble wrap," Cody said, sniffling. "And now, I've been having to deal with sneezing, coughing, hacking, and now, a high temperature. So, to put it in simpler terms, it's safe to say that I've got the flu."

"But we're supposed to go up against the guys in The Shield tonight," Dustin said.

"I'm sorry, Dustin, but you're just g-g-g-g-" Cody started before he sneezed loudly. Wiping his nose on the hem of his shirt, Cody said "Excuse me for that, but like I was saying, you're just going to have to find someone else to compete with you tonight."

Still wanting to try to beg his younger brother into trying to come and compete with him tonight, Dustin saw that just from the way that Cody was shaking with chills and the way he kept swiping at his nose that there was no possible way that he was going to be in good enough shape to compete at all, especially against three men as brutal as Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns. Sighing, Dustin finally said "You're right, Cody. Look, there's no possible way that I'll be able to back out of competing tonight as well, but if you might need anything at all, you've got my number and Dad's. Don't hesitate to call at all if you might need anything."

"OK. Now, I think it'd be best if you left before you end up catching the flu from me. The last thing the WWE needs to deal with is having both of their Tag Team Champions being sick and out of commission for as long as it takes them to get the flu out of their systems," Cody said.

"Good idea. I'll make sure to call you in a bit to check up on you," Dustin said. "Don't do anything that'll make you overexert yourself and make sure to lie down and get plenty of rest."

"I will, I will,_ Doctor _Dustin. Now, please go before I cough on you and infect you with my sickness," Cody said, as he feebly tried to push his brother out the front door.

"All right, all right," Dustin said, as he walked out the front door and closed it behind him. As he stood on Cody's front porch, Dustin thought 'I know I should be more concerned with my tag match tonight, but now I don't even want to go since I've pretty much just found out that my baby brother is here sick with something like the flu. If only I could find someone to come keep an eye on him.' Dustin was on the verge of calling someone when he saw that he was running out of time to make it to the stadium so that he could do a bit of pre-RAW warm-up training and to get his face paint right. Luckily for him, Dustin was going to be around his friends soon and hopefully he'd be able to find at least one that would come to help Cody get over his cold.

…

RAW was going as it usually did every week. Talk of the backstage area seemed to be the fact that Cody Rhodes wasn't there to compete with his brother in their match against The Shield at the start of the second hour of the show. No one was more concerned than Cody's friends because they hadn't seen Dustin most of the night and they had no clue of knowing where he was.

"Don't you guys think that we should try to find Dustin and see what's up?" Kaitlyn asked.

"It might have to be you and Alex that go looking for Dustin, Kait. The rest of us have matches that we've got to get ready for," Kofi Kingston said, as he taped up his wrists.

"OK. Come on, Alex," Kaitlyn said, looking down at her teenage mentor.

Sighing as she rose to her feet and stretched, Alex Hardy said "Fine. Let's go see where Dustin's gone and hidden himself at."

The two Divas left their shared locker room and began their search, combing every inch of the backstage area in search of Dustin. At first it seemed like the two wouldn't find the older Superstar until Alex bumped into Dustin as they were about to turn around a corner and continue down the hallway they were walking in.

Landing on her butt, Alex yelled "Oww! Concrete hurts! And who was the brick wall I just walked into?"

Helping Alex to her feet, Kaitlyn laughed and said "The brick wall you're talking about is just the man that we've been looking for." Looking up to the taller man, Kaitlyn said "Dustin, good evening."

Laughing, Dustin said "Good evening, girls. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Kaitlyn here was getting worried that she hadn't seen you all night, so we decided to come look for you. And then there's the news going around that Cody isn't here at all tonight. Is everything OK with you two?" Alex asked. The teen may not have been showing it, but she was worried about why it was that her boyfriend wasn't around at all for the show and why she was just now hearing the news about him not coming at all.

Sighing as he looked around, Dustin said "Well, there's nothing wrong between the two of us. But, there is something wrong with Cody."

"What? What's wrong with him?" both Divas asked at the same time.

Caught off-guard by both Divas asking him the same thing, Dustin said "Cody's somehow caught the flu. He doesn't exactly know where he got it from or how he caught it, but he's feeling absolutely miserable right about now. I almost didn't come here tonight myself, but Cody insisted that I come and partner up with somebody else for the night. So, here I am, obsessing over the fact that I've got a flu-stricken younger brother at home while I'm miles away from him."

"That's so horrible to hear. I wish there was something that we could do," Kaitlyn said.

"Well, unless you two hop the next plane headed to Georgia, any plans you two have will have to wait until tomorrow. Now, if you both will excuse me, I have to go find a substitute tag partner. Maybe I can ask Mary; after all, she's been wanting to go up against Seth and Roman for a while," Dustin said, as he headed off in search of the aforementioned Diva.

Once Dustin was gone, Alex looked up to Kaitlyn and asked "Any chance we could slip away right now and hop a plane to Georgia?"

"As tempting of an idea as that sounds, we might have to wait until tomorrow, Alex," Kaitlyn said. "Besides, we've only got to tough it out through one more hour and then we can head back to the hotel."

"Yeah, well, explain to me why it is that even though we're already done with our match for the night, we still have to stick around for everything else?" Alex asked, as the two headed back for their locker room. "It isn't exactly the best thing for me to be here with Trips and Steph trying to finally grow some balls, only to make a mess of this company."

"Hey, it's no picnic for me either," Kaitlyn said. "Do you think I like having to sit backstage week after week and watch you, Mary, Nattie, Cameron, Naomi, and the guys go out there and compete while I sit back here either playing the PS3 or either your PSP or DS, reading through the book that I brought with me, watching Sleepy Hollow and any other show that we watch Monday nights, or having to be the week's WWE Shop promoter? Well, I don't. OK? I don't like being bored."

"Don't blame me. I've offered to let you accompany me to the ring, but you keep saying no," Alex said.

"Alex, you'd better take back what you just said. I've told you multiple times that I don't want anything to do with being anyone's valet," Kaitlyn said. "That's a job more suited for Summer Rae anyways."

"Well, maybe you'll get another chance to go after the Divas Championship soon," Alex said, patting her friend on the shoulder. "Although, I don't see that happening since it seems like the almighty powers that be have a major hard-on for Nattie and the other Total Divas girls at the moment."

"Better them being on that show than us," Kaitlyn said. "I still can't believe that we were approached to be on it. Thank God we both said no."

"Well, Kaitlyn, I'm gonna level with you here," Alex said. "I've already got The Hardy Show that I do when I'm not here, so I wouldn't want to be on a reality show like Total Divas anyways. Besides, I don't think the WWE fans and non-fans would want to see the crazy stuff that me, you, and the others, as well as everybody back in North Carolina, do on a regular basis."

Laughing at what Alex said, Kaitlyn said "Say that to all of the people that have subscribed to you guys' YouTube channel and all of the fans that come up to us asking for autographs and just wanting to chat with us on our off days."

"Is it a crime that we're so awesome?" Alex asked, grinning.

"No. As a matter of fact, no it's not, my young friend," Kaitlyn said, grinning herself.

As the two Divas chatted back and forth about this, they were both anxiously biding their time until they could go back to their hotel and make the needed plans to catch a flight to Georgia tomorrow and go take care of Cody. They figured it was the least they could do to help out one of their best friends.


	2. Treatment: Chickbuster Nurses

The next day, Kaitlyn and Alex were scrambling around their hotel room as they tried to pack their bags so that they could leave out soon and go to catch their flight. The news about Cody being at home with the flu was still something that caught both of the Divas off-guard, but they were trying their best not to think about what Cody's condition could possibly be now.

"You know, I think maybe you two should slow down just a little bit," Mary Williams, a close friend of both Divas, said as she scrolled through her phone looking at Tweets that had been going out through the day. "Running around like Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog won't help you two get to Georgia and to Coddles any faster."

"Sorry if it seems like we're doing a bit too much, but I can't help it if I'm trying my best not to panic here, Maryanne," Alex said, as she shoved some more of her clothes into her suitcase. "I just find out last night that my boyfriend's wracked with the flu and he's states away from where we are now."

"The concern from Alex I get. But, Kaitlyn, why are _you_ so worried?" Mary asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but since Alex is Cody's girlfriend, shouldn't she be the one that's the most worried?"

"Well, you seem to be forgetting Mare, I did room with Cody a few nights when Alex wasn't here and I feel that this could be something in the way of me returning the favor," Kaitlyn said. "Except, obviously, I'm going to his house and I'm going to be there for a few days."

Laughing at her two friends, Mary said "Sounds to me like little Coddles is going to have two of the best nurses in the world doting on him and making a fuss over him."

"Not quite sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but I'm saying thank you anyway," Kaitlyn said, as she stuffed the last of her clothing in her suitcase and proceeded to leap on top of it. "Now, could you be a dear and come sit on my suitcase while I zip it up, Mare?"

"Sure. It's not like I've got anything of major importance to be doing right now anyways," Mary said, shrugging as she got up from where she was sitting on Alex's bed and, walking over to Kaitlyn's bed, climbed on top of the suitcase and sat on it, allowing Kaitlyn to zip it up.

Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, Kaitlyn said "There. I'm all packed. Alex, you almost done yet?"

"Almost. Let me think for a minute; I packed my PSP, my games, Jack, my Walking Dead book I brought with me, toothbrush and toothpaste, my meds, all of my clothes, and my phone charger. I'm all packed too. OK, I guess this means that we can be headed for the airport now," Alex said, as she picked up her bags.

"Wait. Before you two head out, I've got something to give to Alex," Mary said, as she went over to her suitcase and started to go through it.

Warily, Alex asked "What is it?"

Grinning as she found what she was looking for, Mary stood up and said "Well, you know how it is that you and Kaitlyn are going to taking care of Cody while he's out sick?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Alex asked, the wariness in her voice growing.

"I have something in my suitcase that just might help Cody get better quicker," Mary said. "And I think you just might be able to fit it too."

Still not liking where her friend was going with this, Alex asked "Fit what? Mary, what is it that you're planning over there?"

"I've got a nurse costume that'd be just the thing for you to wear while you're taking care of Cody," Mary said, grinning widely at this point as she pulled the costume out of her suitcase. "And trust me, you and Coddles are going to love me for letting you borrow this.

Once Alex and Kaitlyn caught sight of the aforementioned costume, Kaitlyn started to grin widely while Alex immediately started to grow pale. "You expect me to wear _that _while I'm taking care of my sick boyfriend?" Alex asked, as her voice started to squeak.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do. And don't think you can get out of wearing this, little girl, because I want a picture of you in it while you're taking care of Cody," Mary said, grinning evilly.

Laughing, Alex said "Well, you're going to be out of luck with that because there is absolutely no way in hell that I'm going to wear that thing for even a few minutes."

Clearing her throat from where she was standing, Kaitlyn grinned and said "Actually, Alex, you seem to be forgetting that I'm going to be there with you while we take care of Cody. So, you're not going to get out of wearing it. Besides, I think you'd look pretty sexy in it."

Blushing, Alex moaned and said "Oh man, Kait. Not you too!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Kaitlyn said "Sorry, Lexi. But, look at it this way, you'll be doing something for your boyfriend that'll be a big help for later in your life."

"Oooh, Kaitlyn. I'm liking what you're saying," Mary said, as she giggled.

"What could you possibly mean by…Oh, very funny, Kaitlyn," Alex said, as a new blush crossed her face at the realization of what Kaitlyn said. Huffing as she grabbed her suitcase and her duffel bag, Alex said "Just grab the costume and let's go. We're going to miss our flight."

Laughing as she took the costume from Mary, Kaitlyn said "Thanks for this, Mare. I'll be sure to text you status updates on Cody while we're gone."

"Good luck you two. Something's telling me you're going to need it," Mary said, as she waved her two friends off.

…

Staring blankly at the TV screen as Scooby Doo on Zombie Island played, Cody tried his best not to let his flu beat him. So far, he had been having to deal with Dustin and their dad calling him nearly every hour checking up on him to see if he was getting any better; questions that he always answered with a weak "No". While it felt like a bit of a relief that his dad and his older brother were so worried about him, Cody just wanted to be left alone to deal with his flu. He had almost managed to fall asleep for what could possibly be some of the only sleep that he'd gotten since yesterday when he heard knocking at his front door.

Groaning, Cody yelled "Dustin, go home! I told you I was OK for the time being!" The knocking persisted, which spurred Cody to yell again "Again, just go home, Dustin! I want to be alone right now!"

This time when the knocking continued, Cody had almost yelled the same thing when he heard a female voice say "Cody, if you know what's good for you, you'll open this door before I let Alex throw a rock through your front window and we crawl in that way."

Immediately recognizing the voice, Cody got up from his couch and walked to the door. When he looked out the peephole, he saw the forms of two of the Divas that were two of the closest people to him on the roster. He had almost hesitated to open the door until he heard one of the Divas say "Babe! Hurry up and open the door! It's freezing out here!" Not wanting to waste another second after that, Cody unlocked and opened his door as the two Divas shoved their way into his house.

Shivering as she started to unzip her coat, Kaitlyn sighed with relief and said "It's about time you opened that door, Codes. I was almost tempted to use my suitcase as a battering ram."

Blinking as confusion crossed his face, Cody rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and asked "Kaitlyn? Alex? What on earth are you two doing here?"

Smiling as she hung up her coat on a nearby coatrack, Kaitlyn said "Isn't it obvious, silly boy? We're here to take care of you."

"Take care of me? What are you talking about? But, a more important matter, how did you both even find out that I was sick?" Cody asked.

"Well, to answer your third question first, Kaitlyn was getting worried last night when she hadn't seen either you or Dustin all night. So, we decided to go searching for Dustin. Then, once we found him and asked where you were, Dustin told us that you were here sick with the flu," Alex said, as she took off and hung up her own coat. "And your first two questions pretty much have the same answer. People with the flu can't really be expected to do much for themselves, so we decided to hop on the next flight here to nurse you back to health. And quite frankly, Cody, I'm feeling a bit hurt that you didn't call me or text me about how you were feeling."

Looking down at his girlfriend, Cody said "I didn't call you or text you about me having the flu, Alex, because I wouldn't want to run the risk of getting you sick and making you have to miss work."

Laughing at what her boyfriend just told her, Alex laid a hand on Cody's shoulder and said "Cody, I don't think anyone, aside from you and the others, would really care if I was off of work sick with a cold. I mean, I've missed work in the past and it never seemed like the shows came to a screeching halt. Besides, with as big of a roll that you and Dustin have been on lately, it'd be a bit foolish of you to start missing out on being at the shows unless it's a dire emergency."

"Listen to what Alex tells you, Cody. It may just seem like we're only here to bug you, but we want to help you get well as soon as you can so that you can go back to teaming up with Dustin and kicking some serious ass Rhodes Family style," Kaitlyn said, smiling.

Listening to what his girlfriend and one of his best friends just told him, Cody thought for a moment about what it was that they had just told them. While he was getting antsy about not being able to compete, Cody had been neglecting taking medicine or really doing what it was that Dustin and their dad kept telling him to do as far as trying to beat his flu goes. He had almost opened his mouth to say something else when he started to feel dizzy and almost fell over on his side.

Before Cody could hit the floor, Kaitlyn and Alex rushed to his side and, with each Diva supporting one side of the older man, helped him to the couch he was lying on and sat him on it. Placing one of her hands on Cody's forehead, Alex took her hand back just as quickly and said "Cody, you're burning up right now. When's the last time you checked your temperature?"

Trying to think through the fog of fatigue settling in his brain, Cody weakly said "It was some time during yesterday afternoon. Other than that, I haven't been checking it that often."

"That's not the smart thing to do when you have the flu, Cody," Alex said, a slight motherly tone beginning to color her voice. Looking over to Kaitlyn, Alex stood up from the couch and said "Kaitlyn, you stay here with Cody while I go look for a thermometer. Go in his kitchen, get some paper towels, and wet them with cold water. Once you do that, put them on his forehead and keep them there while I try to find a thermometer."

Nodding as she received her marching orders, Kaitlyn went off in the direction of Cody's kitchen while Alex went off in the direction of Cody's bathroom, leaving the second generation Superstar alone. While the two Divas were off in separate rooms, Cody drew his legs up and laid down on the couch as a new wave of fatigue came over him. He hadn't even been aware of Kaitlyn coming back into the room until he felt her sit down on the couch in front of him. The sudden dip in the couch slightly caught Cody off-guard, but before he could ask Kaitlyn why she sat down in front of him, he felt something cold and wet get laid on top of his forehead. The chill from this object shocked Cody, causing him to take a hissing breath.

"Don't worry, Cody. This is just to help with your fever," Kaitlyn said. "Alex should be back in a few minutes with a thermometer."

"OK," Cody said, as he let the chill from the wet paper towels work its way through his body. It had only been a few minutes after Kaitlyn told him to lay back and let the paper towels help with his temperature until he heard Alex coming back into the living room.

"I was finally able to find a thermometer," Alex said as she came to stand in front of the couch that was being currently occupied by Cody and Kaitlyn. "Now, open your mouth so that I can check your temperature."

Doing as his girlfriend told him, Cody opened his mouth as Alex put the thermometer in. Waiting a few seconds as the device checked his temperature, Cody looked from Kaitlyn to Alex as he felt a bit of relief wash over him. He had been feeling miserable ever since the flu really started to hit him, so the fact that he had one of his closest friends and his girlfriend there to help take care of him had Cody feeling a little bit better. He got snapped out of his thoughts as the thermometer started to beep.

Taking it out of his mouth, Alex looked down at the number and said "This is definitely a sign that you have the flu."

"What's his temp, Alex?" Kaitlyn asked, curiosity coloring her tone.

"His temperature is 101.8. That's a high temp and we're going to have to bring it down," Alex said.

"So, you what do you suggest? More wet paper towels or something more?" Kaitlyn asked.

"For the moment, the paper towels seem to be our best bet. You stay here with him while I go get him something cold to drink," Alex said, as she leaped off of the couch.

"OK. Hurry back," Kaitlyn yelled after her.

Once Alex was out of the room, Cody looked up at Kaitlyn and said "Alex sure seemed like she was in a hurry to get out of here."

Laughing a little, Kaitlyn said "Well, can you blame her? She is worried about you after all. All she wants is for you to get better as fast as you can."

Laughing a little himself, Cody said "That's part of what makes me love her so much. She's so caring and protective of everyone, and that makes me feel so at ease a lot of times."

"And part of what makes her so much like a little sister to everyone," Kaitlyn said, smiling. "You wouldn't believe how much crazy stuff me and her do when we're not with you and the others."

"I can only imagine," Cody said, as he laid back on his couch and closed his eyes.

Seeing Cody close his eyes, Kaitlyn got up and crept into the kitchen to see Alex still fixing a glass of water for Cody. Quietly sneaking up behind the shorter girl, Kaitlyn whispered in Alex's ear and asked "Whatcha doin'?"

Jumping slightly, Alex turned around to see her friend grinning down at her. Grabbing her chest, Alex said "Damn it, Kaitlyn. Don't do that!"

"I'm so sorry. I got a bit curious about what was keeping you in here," Kaitlyn said. "What's been keeping you in the kitchen? Looks to me like you've Cody's water ready, so what's the hold-up?"

Swallowing, Alex said "I've been thinking about wanting to put on Mary's nurse costume."

Instantly perking up at hearing this, Kaitlyn asked "Really? Have you made up your mind about it yet?"

"Yeah. And I decided…that I want to wear it," Alex said, as a blush fought its way across her face.

Squealing quietly and jumping in place a little, Kaitlyn said "Oh, my baby Hardy is going to dress all sexy for her man! And I'm the only other person, aside from Mare, that'll get to see it too!"

"Yeah, well, try not to make a big deal about it. The last thing I want is for the others to find out that I, the so-called 'baby of the group', was dressed in a sexy nurse's costume just to try to help my sick boyfriend get better," Alex said.

"I promise not to make a big deal about it, because I know how awkward that wearing this is going to be for you," Kaitlyn said, sympathetically.

"Thanks, Kait. Now, you take this in there to Cody and I'll go and change into the costume," Alex said, handing Kaitlyn the glass of water.

"OK. And, Alex, try not to take too long to change into the costume," Kaitlyn said, grinning playfully. "Wouldn't want to keep Codes waiting, now would you?"

…

Opening his eyes, Cody looked around to see that he was still lying on his living room couch. Confused about what the time could possibly be, he reached for his phone and, checking the time, saw that it was 3:30 in the afternoon.

"Well, look who finally came back to the world of the living," Kaitlyn said jokingly from the couch she was sitting on.

Looking over to see Kaitlyn lying down while she played Alex's PSP, Cody rubbed his eyes and asked "Kaitlyn? Where's Alex?"

"Upstairs. She, uh, made a bit of a mess in your kitchen and had to go change her clothes," Kaitlyn said, grinning.

Cody almost opened his mouth to ask Kaitlyn why she was grinning when he heard Alex call down to the two asking "Is Cody awake yet? Can I come downstairs yet?"

Yelling back up to Alex, Kaitlyn said "Yeah, he's up. So that means you can come down now."

"Good. These stockings are starting to kill me," Alex yelled back.

Looking over to the two-toned Diva, Cody warily asked "Kaitlyn, what are you and my girlfriend up to?"

Grinning playfully at Cody, Kaitlyn said "Well, let's just say that Mary had an idea about how it was that Alex could better take care of you. Although, I think it just stems from some kind of secret desire of hers to see Alex in something sexy."

"Something sexy? What are you talking about?" Cody asked. "And, more to the point, why would you two listen to any kind of idea that Mary would have?"

"Because we both decided that if Alex was going to come all the way across the country to Georgia just to take care of you, then she was going to do so in style," Kaitlyn said. "Besides, if Ted has no problem with Mare wearing a sexy nurse's costume, then you shouldn't have any problem with Alex wearing the same kind. And, before you start to panic, it's nothing like the Nikki wore on Total Divas. If it was, then I'm pretty sure Alex would strangle someone."

Cody almost opened his mouth to say something until the sound of high-heels hitting stairs drew his attention, as well as Kaitlyn's, to the stairwell. Once Alex got to the bottom of the stairs, both Cody and Kaitlyn stared on, awestruck, at how Alex looked in the costume. The white nurse's dress clung to Alex's body, but not too tightly in a way that it would look like it was constricting her and the way the stockings came up her legs only added on to the overall appeal of the teen.

Looking at her two friends as she started to feel her cheeks heat, Alex asked "Well, how do I look?"

"You look so sexy in that," Kaitlyn said before she could stop herself.

"Really? You think I actually look sexy in this thing?" Alex asked.

"Of course. And, look at it this way, you could be my nurse anytime I get sick," Kaitlyn said, grinning.

"Well, thanks for saying that, Kait," Alex said, smiling. Turning to look at her boyfriend, Alex asked "What about you, Cody? How do you think I look?"

Stammering as he started to feel heat rush from his cheeks to his ears, Cody said "I-I-I-I-I think you look very h-h-h-h-hot in it, Alex."

Blushing at what her boyfriend just said, Alex said "OK, now I feel embarrassed that I even put this thing on."

"Don't feel that way, Alex. I…I didn't mean what I just said in a way to make you feel uncomfortable. I meant it in a way that I think you look very attractive in that," Cody said. "It's definitely a major leap from always seeing you in skinny jeans and graphic tees."

"I didn't think that you thought my fashion choice was such a bad thing when I was wearing all of those Zelda shirts, babe," Alex said, laughing. "But, it's comforting to hear that you two are saying that about me wearing this costume."

"Well, don't worry about feeling too weird about being in it. You'll get used to it in no time," Kaitlyn said, as the three settled into the couches.

…

The next four days were filled with Alex and Kaitlyn doing everything they could to take care of Cody and nurse him back to health. The two Divas did everything Cody asked them to, whether it was preparing food for him or finding medicine. The only time moments of awkwardness that the two seemed to be facing came from when Cody needed to be bathed.

"I'm not bathing him. You do it, Alex," Kaitlyn said, as she stirred the soup that was simmering on the stovetop.

Almost choking on the Mountain Dew she was drinking, Alex looked over to Kaitlyn and said "Look, while I might be dressed as a nurse, that doesn't exactly mean that I know a lot of what goes into patient care."

"Alex, you can't lie to me and you know it. I remember when you told me that you got your CNA license while you were in high school, so I know that that must mean that you know a thing or two about how to take care of patients," Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah, I know about that stuff, but here's the thing: I don't want to," Alex said, enunciating each word carefully.

"And why not?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Because, Kaitlyn, this is my boyfriend that I'm talking about. I mean, it's one thing to see a boy naked when you're both little kids, but he's 28 and I'm 19. That, in and of itself, is a whole other level of intimacy between two people," Alex said, looking down at her cup. "Besides, I just feel like this is somehow going to make things awkward between us."

"It'll only be as awkward as you want to make it seem like it is," Kaitlyn said. "Anyways, just imagine: if it's awkward for you, imagine how poor Cody feels since you have to bathe him today."

Sighing as she stood up from where she was sitting, Alex said "I guess you're right. I'd better go tell him."

"Don't make things too awkward between you and him," Kaitlyn called after Alex.

Once Alex got in the living room, she found Cody watching Wreck-it Ralph. Giggling as she walked up behind the couch he was on, Alex leaned over the back of it and said "You know, I find it the cutest thing in the world when a grown man watches cartoons and actually enjoys them."

Jumping a little, Cody said "Well, some cartoons out today are pretty great. And then there are movies like this which show that there are some real gems."

"I'm sure it makes you glad to find movies like that," Alex said, smiling. "Now, come on. It's time for your bath."

"OK. Where's Kaitlyn?" Cody asked, as he stood up and walked with Alex.

Blushing, Alex said "Actually, it's going to be me that's going to be bathing you today."

Blushing himself as he looked down at his girlfriend, Cody squeaked out "You? _You're _going to be in there with me while I'm in the bathtub?"

"Don't ask it like that, Cody! I'm just as nervous about this as you are," Alex said.

"Sorry, sorry," Cody said. "I guess maybe it won't be so bad today. Plus, I'm in good hands, so I've got nothing to worry about."

"Thanks for the trust in me," Alex said, smiling shyly. "I'll try to make sure you won't feel too uncomfortable."

Stepping into the bathroom, Alex proceeded to get the needed materials and start the water while Cody stood back and watched from the doorway. Once Alex had everything out, she looked to her boyfriend, let out a sigh, said "OK. Now, you can come in here and start to undress since the tub's almost done filling up."

Nodding, Cody stepped into the bathroom and proceeded to start stripping down out of the clothes he was wearing. However, when he was just standing in the middle of the bathroom in his boxers, he turned to Alex and asked "Do you mind turning around? I don't want you to get uncomfortable about this."

"Sure," Alex said, as she turned and looked out the door. Hearing the splash of the water as Cody got in the tub, Alex took that as her signal to turn back around. Heaving a sigh of relief, Alex turned off the tap and said "And now, I just have to get you cleaned up and then you can put on a new change of clothes."

Walking over to the bathtub, Alex picked up the bath cloth, lathered it with soap, and started washing Cody's back. All while Alex was doing this, Cody tried to fight the blush that was threatening to creep across his face. While he felt a bit relieved that he was getting someone else to bathe him while he was still sick, Cody just couldn't help but feel that it was the slight bit awkward that his girlfriend was the one to do so; but, at the moment, he tried to ignore the tension that was threatening to turn him into a ball of nerves.

Alex, on the other hand, was making sure to do everything she could to not make Cody feel uncomfortable while he was sitting in the tub. Starting with his back, she quickly tried to make sure that she washed every part of his body that she felt daring enough to wash. However, when it came to going down any lower, Alex started to tremble a bit while she was still washing Cody's chest.

Feeling his girlfriend's trembling hand, Cody looked up at Alex and asked "Are you sure you're OK with giving me a full bath, Alex?"

Letting out the breath that she didn't even know that she was holding, Alex said "I just need to level with you, Cody. Upper body, I have no problem with, but with your lower body, I'm nervous as hell about washing you. And, don't get me wrong, I've had experience when I had to have my nursing clinicals in high school; but, right now, I'm finding it a bit awkward that I've got bathe you."

"Well, since you're almost done, why don't you let me finish?" Cody asked. "After all, I don't want you to do anything that'll make you feel uncomfortable in any way."

"If you feel like you can, all you have left to do is wash your lower body and rinse off. Then, I can help you out and get you dried off and into another set of night clothes," Alex said, handing over the bath cloth.

"OK. Thanks," Cody said, as he picked up where Alex left off while the younger of the two turned and looked out the bathroom doorway.

…

Kaitlyn had long since finished in Cody's kitchen when she had decided to sit down and take a break until she was needed again. She was starting to feel a bit guilty that she had sent Alex off to bathe Cody, but she got over that guilt once she heard the two making compromises about the situation. Smiling, Kaitlyn took out her phone and sent a quick text to Mary, letting her know how things were going there. Kaitlyn had almost fallen asleep herself when she heard Alex calling her.

"What is it, Alex?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I need help in here with getting Cody out of the tub," Alex yelled back.

"Coming," Kaitlyn said, leaping off of the couch. Once she had gotten to the bathroom, Kaitlyn walked in and said "OK, on my count, we'll get him out and I'll help him get dressed."

Nodding her head, Alex waited while Kaitlyn counted to three and, once the count of three was reached, the two Divas lifted Cody out of the water. Sighing, Kaitlyn said "Now that _that's _taken care of, I'll help you get dried off and into a new set of clothes. Alex, go look in Cody's dryer and get out that set of his night clothes that we washed the other day." Nodding, Alex left in the direction of the laundry area, leaving the two older people alone.

Once Alex was gone, Cody looked down at Kaitlyn as she dried him and asked "You meant for Alex to be the one to get me cleaned up, didn't you?"

Looking up at the second generation Superstar with a wide smile planted firmly on her face, Kaitlyn said "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. If I did plan for that to happen, what would you say?"

Blushing slightly, Cody said "Well, if it was intentional what you did, I'd say thank you and then threaten to get back at you once I'm over this flu."

"Then it sounds to me like you're going to have to follow through on that plan," Kaitlyn said, still grinning. "I figured that this is the least Alex could do for you to help repay you for all that you've done for her."

"Put that way, it does sound like it'd be great payback. But, next time, make sure you see if Alex is up for it," Cody said. "Stuff like this seems to be one of the things that really show that she's still just a kid."

Scoffing, Kaitlyn said "Honestly, Cody, you don't know the Alex that me and the others know. If you that side of Alex, you'd know that she isn't as innocent as she's leading you to believe."

Laughing at what Kaitlyn just said, Cody said "I had a feeling that maybe Alex isn't as innocent as she is when she's with me. Mostly because I see how she is when she's around you and Mare; then there come all the times when she's either with Phil and the others or when she's doing things with her brothers. Maybe I could tell her that there's no need to act so nervous around me."

"I think it'll take more than just telling Alex that, but if you'd like, I could help you out with that," Kaitlyn said.

"Thanks, Kait. I'm sure that between the two of us, we can convince her to just loosen up around me," Cody said. "After all, she's got way too much energy to keep it bottled up all the time."

Laughing, Kaitlyn said "That, she does."

"Does what?" Alex asked, standing in the doorway with a change of clothes for Cody.

"Nothing really. Just a chat between friends, nothing much," Kaitlyn said.

Shrugging it off, Alex stepped in the bathroom and said "Well, here's a change of clothes. All we have to do after you're done drying him off is to get him dressed. Or, do you think you'll be able to handle getting dressed yourself?"

"I think I can handle getting myself dressed. I think the steam from that water was enough to help me feel a bit better, coupled with some of the pills you two gave me earlier," Cody said.

"If you say so," Alex said, as she and Kaitlyn left the bathroom. "Just call us if you might need any help."

Once the girls were gone, Cody went back to getting himself dressed. He may not have sounded serious, but he was actually telling the truth about how he was feeling. Due to all of the medicines that Alex and Kaitlyn were making him take, Cody was starting to feel better than he had four days ago. At the rate his recovery was going, Cody felt like he was going to be better in about another day or two.

…

On the sixth day, Cody woke up feeling much better than he was. The night before, he had told Alex and Kaitlyn that he was fine enough to be at home by himself, so the two Divas left, but not before they gave him reminder after reminder to check his temperature, to stay rested, and to eat and drink enough. Hearing a knock at his door, Cody got up and went to open it, only to find Dustin standing on the front porch.

"Well, well, well. Someone's looking rested," Dustin said, smiling.

"I'm feeling better too," Cody said. "I guess it helps that I had friends here taking care of me."

His smile growing even wider, Dustin said "I think I've got a fairly good idea of who the two were. After all, if my guess is right, then I guess it was a good thing that I bumped into them Monday."

Feeling his ears start to get warm, Cody said "Wait. How did you know that it was Alex and Kaitlyn that came all the way here?"

Laughing, Dustin said "Oh, Cody. If you could've just seen the looks on their faces when I told them you were sick, then it would've been painfully obvious to everyone where it was that they disappeared to. Plus, Mary told me that they were running around Tuesday in their hotel room trying to get packed so that they could get out here to you as quickly as they possibly could."

Groaning, Cody said "Oh man. I'm never going to live it down from her that Alex and Kaitlyn were here, am I?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her so much. She's been in such a good mood ever since me and her teamed up Monday and beat Seth and Roman that I doubt ribbing you will be the farthest thing from her mind," Dustin said.

"I find that doubtful, but I guess we'll find out later on tonight," Cody said. "Now, I guess I should start to get ready so that we can head on for the arena for tonight's house show."

"Good idea, little brother," Dustin said. "And while you do that, _I'll_ be sitting in your living room and taking a nap."

Laughing at his older brother, Cody said "I'm sure you will, _Goldy_. I'm sure you will."

…

Cody and Dustin arrived at the arena and met up with Mary and the others. However, once the Rhodes brothers made it to their group of friends, Cody immediately started to do a sweep of the group and noticed that two people were missing.

"Hey, Mare. Where are Alex and Kaitlyn? Don't they have a match tonight?" Cody asked.

Smirking up at Cody from where she was sitting and lacing up her boots, Mary said "Oh really, Cody? You didn't know?"

"Know what?" Cody asked, obviously confused.

"Alex and Kaitlyn caught the flu. As a result of doing so, they both decided to take the rest of the week off and stay at Alex's place," Mary said. "I'm guessing that by helping you get better put them at risk of catching it."

"They both got sick because of _me?_" Cody asked, starting to feel guilty.

"Mm-hmm. Kind of blows in a way. I really wanted to team up with them tonight against Titus, Darren, and Aksana," Mary said. "Oh well. I guess there's always next week."

Still not feeling all that happy that he unintentionally made his girlfriend and one of his best friends sick, Cody said "Well, now I feel bad that I got them sick. If only I could make it up to them somehow."

Hearing Cody say this, an evil smile split Mary's face. Looking back up to her friend that she saw like a brother, Mary said "Well, I think there may be _one _way that you can help those two get better again."

Not liking the smile on Mary's face, Cody asked "And _how_ exactly do you suppose I do that?"

Smile still firmly in place, Mary stood and, throwing an arm around Cody's shoulders, said "Dearest Cody, how would you feel about going to North Carolina to care for your ailing girlfriend and best friend?"

"Don't even ask me that, Mary. You know that I want to do everything in my power to help them feel better," Cody said. "Why ask such an obvious question anyways?"

"Let's just say that I've got an idea or two that could make their recoveries quick and more pleasurable than they originally could be," Mary said.

As he listened to all of the suggestions that Mary was telling him, Cody couldn't help but feel that somehow, when he eventually made it to North Carolina, he was going to either be the best doctor Alex and Kaitlyn had or one of the worst in the world. All he did know was that Mary was going to love every minute of her own private game.

**I know that I have this ending on a bit of an ambiguous note, but, it's like with the Codlyn one-shot I wrote, I could always add onto this (maybe just an epilogue), but it may come at a later date. So, I hope that you guys all enjoyed reading this. =)**


End file.
